The second life of Esme
by Individuals
Summary: The second life of Esme after Carlisle changed her. Sorry, I'm not going to be able to update this as much as I would like to! I'll try to get some time, but I probably won't update as much as my other story, Renesmee! Make sure to check that story out too!
1. Burning

I gasp. Jumping up in a bed, it looks like I'm in a basement. Maybe, or in jail...

"I see you're awake." I hear a beautiful voice of an angle. I look around more and realize that my vision is incredibly sharp. I watch as a beautiful creäture steps down the steps gracefully.

"Um...?" I mutter. He looks at me then frowns.

"You're angry?" He asks apologetically.

"Please, explain." I beg. I realize my voice is higher and more like a childs. He doesn't speak, searching for the right words.

"Stay right there please..." He murmurs. Even whispering, I can hear his lovely voice. I realize my throat _burns._

I choke on the fire that rages in my throat.

He returns moving in more of a blur than a movement. He holds in his hand, a fine china glass with a crimison color liquid floating around in it. Instead of turning my nose at it, I snatch it out of his hand and gulp down the liquid.

Suddenly I realize the 6 ounce glass is empty...

"I see you're thirsty." He says. Finally our gaze meets. His eyes shine of a liquid topaz. His face is perfect. There are no words for how beautiful it is.

"What's your name...?" I ask. Suddenly I realize who it is. The man who helped me with my arm when I feel out of a tree at 16. Carlisle. My past seems much more blurer back then.

"Carlisle." He clarifies. I nod. I look down at my hand. It's paler than usual and I suddenly realize I'm not human. I just gulped down 6 ounces of blood and _enjoyed _it.

"Please explain." I ask again. He nods and opens his mouth to speak but closes it. Searching for the right word.

"I guess I will start for what you are... you're a, vampire." My mouth drops.

"W-what?!" I hiss confused and angry. I clench my jaw and try to think straight.

"This can't be happening!" I yell, my voice nearly cracking but, it's so perfect and childish it doesn't.

He just stares at me, frowning. Then I realize, I upset him. He is angry with himself and probably disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I will just give you some time." He exits going up the stairs... I sit down.

_A vampire..._ I think _A vampire. _

"Carlisle." I finally yell. He is by me in a second looking at his hands which rest in his lap.

"Explain. Now." I demand.

"Okay, you're a creäture. No a monster. I'm sorry I created you into this, but I couldn't stand by and watch you die when I know I could have helped you. I should have let you die like you wanted." He cuts himself off frustrated with the words.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I will tell you what you don't do anymore. You don't: Eat, sleep, blink - well you can blink it just isn't needed. Any other famine thing you no longer do." He smiles at me "You also might be able to do something others can not. Not even your own kind." I try to understand what he is saying but it just sounds like his words are mashing up together.

"I'm not mad." I whisper, I didn't know if I was or if I wasn't. I needed to know more about _what_ I was. "Do...do I ever...die?" I mutter. He looks at me with his charming eyes and smiles.

"No. But a specific group of people would be happy to kill you." He grins at me then winks. "Maybe it would be better if you asked me questions and I answered."

"Okay." I agree. I ask the most simple of questions, "So, where did you get that blood? Was it human?"

"I got it from the hospital I took you from. I changed you and while you were down here changing I went and got a fresh stock of _human _blood for you." In a way it was sweet in another way it was gross. But, it mattered that he cared about me in a way.

"What happened to me?" I realized I don't remember much of my human life...

"Your child died and you tried to commit suicide and jump off a cliff. You didn't succeed and they left you the morgue to die... I found you and took you here." He jesters around the small, dark room.

I frowned upset that I tried to hurt myself like that.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be." He murmured back.

"Can I get some more of that blood?" I ask, a little disgusted about what I drink.

"Of course, follow me." We stand at the same time and move impossibly fast up the stairs.


	2. Edward

Edward had hatred stained on his face. His face smug and angry. His eyes were pitch black, and he looked exhuasted. The purple looking bruses under his eyes looked like his had just gotten out of a bad fight. I stare at him, not blinking of course. I would _never_ get used to this. I'm not going to live here forever. Why should I? I'll run away, or go to that _Voultri._ Whatever that is.

He stares at me, as if he was mad at Carlisle for doing this to me. . .

I growl, warning him to look away. He does, but turns to Carlisle.

"I'll be in the forest. . ." He growls to us. He turns for the window and pounces out. I turn towards Carisle. I just stare at him, almost wanting to shake my head in pure anger at him.

I turn towards the window and mirror Edward's way of getting out.

"Rawgh!" I hiss. So mad at everything and everyone.

I don't even bother to see Carlisle's reaction. I just go.

I run. . . feeling the world fly past me. I stare to the side and see everything. I don't want to see any of it. I'm not amazed or anything. I just run.


End file.
